Se Cacher Pour Pleurer
by Furieuse
Summary: J'avais quitté l'équipe comme tous les soirs. Tout était normal. Je ne savais seulement pas que ce au revoir était un adieu. Je me contentais de fixer ses yeux verts qui m'avaient toujours fait vibrer malgré moi. Fixer ses yeux et uniquement eux. Comme pour ignorer tout ce qu'il y avait autour : le blanc, le froid de l'hôpital. Pour faire comme si tout allait bien. OS TIVA pour Amy


_Hello tout le monde ! _

_J'avais délaissé l'écriture, je le reconnais. J'ai délaissé la lecture de ce site, aussi. Et puis, j'ai lu un article l'autre jour. Morceau de texte, qui a réussi à me rappeler que les mots, alignés les uns à côtés des autres, pouvaient transmettre des émotions, et pas seulement quelque chose de factuel. Alors, j'ai récupéré la plume et le clavier et j'ai écrit ce que j'avais en tête depuis un certain moment._

_Y a quelques mois, j'avais promis à Amy un Tiva. Le voilà enfin… Amy, tu sais que le Tiva, c'est pas ce que je sais écrire, et que je préfère manier les émotions dramatiques, alors voilà.. J'ai respecté ma promesse, mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu attendais ça (et honnêtement, j'ai même un gros doute…^^) Enfin, tu me connais… :D_

_A tous mes lecteurs (découragés ni par le titre, ni par mon introduction, ni par mon écriture, ni par mon absence (liste non exhaustive ^^)), je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture…_

* * *

**Se cacher pour pleurer**

* * *

"_A la mort de nos proches, on doit survivre,  
En s'accrochant à des souvenirs._  
_Parfois la mort nous porte un coup_  
_Si brutal qu'après elle, la vie n'a plus le même goût._  
_Après, il est trop tard pour les regrets_  
_Les choses inavouées resteront à jamais des secrets_  
_Pour prouver notre amour, on est souvent trop lents_  
_On croit toujours que la mort prendra tout son temps. "  
Kery James, La mort qui va avec_

_Respect et courage à tous ceux dans ces situations..._

* * *

Je courrais. C'était rare que je choisisse de courir alors que je rentrais du NCIS. Pourtant, cette fois ça me semblait logique, et sans réfléchir j'avais attrapé un survêtement, des baskets et un bonnet pour affronter le froid de janvier.

Je sortais de chez moi en attrapant mon téléphone. Je n'avais qu'un seule envie c'était de m'enfermer dans ma bulle et d'aligner les foulées.

Poursuivre mon effort, sans penser à rien. Sans être moi.

En me mettant simplement de pause...

Juste pour passer en mode automatique, et apprécier.

Apprécier cette sensation grisante de liberté, de bonheur.

Pouvoir n'être qu'une personne comme une autre, faisant son jogging un soir de janvier. Pouvoir oublier mes problèmes, les enquêtes, le monde.

Oui, m'évader de ce qui m'entourait.

Mes baskets heurtaient régulièrement le sol. Paradoxalement, ma fatigue s'atténuait.

Je remplaçais la fatigue psychique tellement éprouvante par celle physique qui disparaissait après quelques heures de sommeil.

Oui, j'aimais sentir mes muscles se contracter un à un. Puis ensuite, ne plus les sentir.

Pouvoir faire ce que je voulais de mon corps me faisait un bien fou. J'étais maître de mon corps, maître de moi.

J'avais mal, j'avais chaud, je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

Oui, mais j'étais légère, j'étais heureuse. J'étais bien.

J'avais dépassé le stade de la douleur. Je n'étais plus celle qui s'efforçait d'être, mais celle qui était vivante que par ma course.

Le froid me mordait le visage, je n'en avais que faire.

Je ne le sentais pas. Je ne le sentais plus.

Pendant ce temps, je n'étais plus qu'une humaine soulageant sa frustration dans l'alignement de foulées.

Je me laissais porter par mes pensées, calant mon rythme sur ce curieux mélange de sentiments contradictoires. Je mettais mes idées au clair.

.

Mon rêve éveillé fut brutalement stoppé par la sonnerie de mon téléphone.

Je décochais et j'entendis la voix de Gibbs.

"David! DiNozzo est à Bethesda.

- Qu'est ce qu...

- Accident de voiture, me coupa le patron."

Je ne savais ce que ça voulais dire, je n'avais aucune information sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

Avais-je peur?

Je ne savais pas. Je n'en avais vraiment aucune idée.

Mais mes jambes, elles, avaient déjà choisies.

Je revenais en courant vers ma voiture. En courant toujours plus vite. Poussée par un sentiment d'oppression, toujours plus grand.

Je montai dans ma Mini, je démarrais le pied au carrelage. A moins que ce soit le pied au plancher. Bref, ce n'est pas important, le problème est que Tony se trouvait à l'hôpital. Et que même la voix de Gibbs paraissait tendue.

Ou peut-être que c'était moi qui l'était.

Je me rendais subitement compte que depuis l'annonce que Gibbs, je respirais mal. Un poids immense avait envahi ma poitrine.

Le même que la première fois que j'avais tué un homme. Du stress.

Alors, j'avais peur.

J'arrivai en courant dans l'hôpital, et me dirigeai vers la salle d'attente.

Dans cette salle, il y avait des dizaines de personnes. Certaines seules, fixant le plafond d'un air absent. D'autres la tête dans les mains, et tremblant de tous leurs membres. Il y avait aussi celles qui marchaient de long en large.

Et puis, au fond de la pièce, il y avait quatre personnes. Un petit groupe.

Un groupe que mon cerveau refusait d'assimiler à mon équipe. Je m'arrêtai brusquement.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Je me forçais à respirer calmement et à réguler mes battements cardiaques.

Et si ?

Non.

Gibbs se retourna dès qu'il sentit ma présence. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Je me sentis faiblir. Mais pourtant, je refusai de baisser le regard.

Il esquissa un léger sourire, m'invitant ainsi à venir avec l'équipe.

J'acquiesçai légèrement, me dirigeant comme je pouvais vers eux.

Je m'efforçais à paraître calme, et revêtis ma plus belle armure.

« Alors ? » demandais-je d'une voix assurée, en contradiction totale avec mes pensées qui s'emmêlaient dans ma tête, et craignant plus que tout la réponse.

Abby coula un regard surpris vers moi, devant le ton que je venais d'employer. Qu'importe.

Gibbs me regarda et lâcha, presque malgré lui, « entre la vie et la mort… Les médecins sont autour de lui…». Après une hésitation, il ajouta « Les chances de survie sont faibles… »

Les derniers mots de mon patron raisonnaient dans ma tête. Survie. Faible.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » questionnai-je.

A peine cette question avait-elle franchie la barrière de ma bouche que je la regrettais.

Pourquoi avais-je posé cette question. Je savais que la réponse ne me plairait pas. J'aurais bien mieux fait de m'assoir à cet instant là.

Comme si le fait de me poser sur une chaise en plastique de l'hôpital aurait pu changer le destin.

La voix de Gibbs me répondit.

« Il s'est fait renversé par une voiture. » répondit-il laconiquement.

Je détournais le regard.

Une douleur atroce venait de me transpercer.

Je me retournais vers la fenêtre, refusant une nouvelle fois de laisser mes émotions me submerger.

A cet instant-ci, l'ensemble de mes pensées se tournaient vers Tony, et un simple mot me retournait le cerveau.

« Pourquoi »

Je m'éloignai doucement de l'équipe.

Voir la souffrance d'Abby qui s'était réfugiée dans les bras de McGee. Voir le visage si grave de Ducky. C'était dur. Tellement dur.

Mais le pire sans doute était de voir la douleur et la détresse dans le regard océan de Gibbs.

Bien sur que je devais avoir le même regard que lui.

Mais apercevoir cet air sur le visage de celui qui m'avait toujours soutenu était la chose la plus dure.

J'observais mon reflet dans la vitre, mes traits étaient creusés, mes yeux brillaient.

Mais j'étais forte, ou du moins l'espérais-je. Mes larmes ne couleraient pas devant eux, je me le promettais.

Je tentai d'oublier la douleur et l'angoisse qui me vrillait le cœur.

J'envisageai le pire, comme si le simple fait de l'envisager pouvait l'empêcher.

Je me mis à penser à Tony. A ce qu'il avait fait pour moi.

Un sentiment de culpabilité m'assaillit. Il avait toujours était là, et moi je n'étais pas là pour le soutenir. Je n'avais pas été avec lui lorsqu'il avait eu besoin de moi.

Je croisais le regard de Gibbs, qui se voulait rassurant.

Il se voulait certes, mais il ne l'était pas.

C'était tout Gibbs ça, soutenir les autres avant soi, agir de manière à ce que tout le monde pense que tout va bien. Inspirer la confiance.

C'était sans doute pour ça que je l'appréciais tant.

Un médecin poussa brusquement la porte coupe feu.

« La famille de d'Anthony DiNozzo Junior ?

-C'est nous, lança Gibbs, alors que du regard il demandait au médecin de poursuivre rapidement et d'abréger ainsi l'attente.

-Je suis désolé. On n'a rien pu faire. »

Le regard de Gibbs se voila alors qu'il encaissa la nouvelle. Abby se recroquevilla dans les bras de McGee. Ducky se rassit dans son fauteuil d'hôpital.

Je tentai de rester droite. Fière. Presque hautaine.

C'était ma dernière carte avant que je m'effondre. Je soufflai doucement de manière presque imperceptible.

J'avais mal. Horriblement mal.

Tony.

Je vis Gibbs flancher imperceptiblement.

« Combien de temps ? » demandai-je au médecin.

-Quelques minutes tout au plus.

-Quelle chambre ? interrogea Gibbs.

-224. »

Je regardai Gibbs qui me fit d'un imperceptible mouvement de menton que je pouvais y aller.

Il regarda l'équipe terrassée par la nouvelle avant de me suivre.

Je refusais de me laisser abattre. Une partie de moi pensait que nos agissements pouvaient encore renverser le destin. L'autre était catégorique : j'avais échoué dans la protection de ma famille.

Une nouvelle fois.

Ne pas penser au passé. Oublier Tali et ma mère. Oublier Ari et mon père.

Oublier que ma vie était, à l'image de mes mains, tâchée par le sang.

Je continuai à courir dans les couloirs pour atteindre plus vite la porte de Tony.

Je sentis mes forces me quitter lorsqu'on atteignit enfin sa chambre.

Je m'arrêtai devant, sans savoir si je devais ouvrir la porte.

Si je devais rentrer.

Si je devais risquer de voir le visage de Tony dans un hôpital comme dernière image de lui.

J'échangeais un regard avec Gibbs.

Il perçut mon hésitation et murmura : « tu fais ce que tu veux Ziva ».

J'hochai la tête silencieusement.

Et finalement, m'appuyai sur le mur à côté de la porte, alors que Gibbs entrait dans la pièce.

Je me traitai de lâche.

Je n'avais pas le droit de rester devant sa porte, alors qu'il m'avait toujours soutenue.

Oui, mais j'étais incapable de pénétrer dans cette salle médicalisée.

Je devais entrer.

Pour lui.

Pour Gibbs.

Pour moi.

Non, je ne devais pas vivre avec les remords de n'avoir pas agit comme je le devais.

Alors, je pris une grande inspiration.

Alors, j'ouvris la porte.

Qu'importe, ce qu'il se passerait derrière cette dernière, je devais le faire.

Pourtant, je sentis mon cœur se pulvériser en milliard de morceaux quand je vis Gibbs debout près du lit, tentant tant bien que mal de rester droit.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge quand j'entendis la voix de l'italien cassée, hachée, faible, parler à Gibbs.

« je… désolé, Patron… Merci pour… ce que tu as fait… Tu as été comme.. père pour moi… Je suis… désolé… »

Gibbs regarda Tony pendant, ce qui me sembla des heures.

Un sourire empreint de tristesse se dessina sur les traits de Gibbs.

Sa manière à lui de remercier DiNozzo pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Un adieu.

Je fermai les yeux sous la douleur.

J'étais enfin confrontée à la réalité.

Tony allait mourir.

Tony allait laisser un vide.

Mon cerveau se reconnecta à la réalité lorsque je sentis Gibbs bouger.

On échangea un nouveau regard. Puis, il s'effaça, nous laissant seuls dans cette pièce froide.

Je m'approchai de Tony en tremblant.

Je me contentai de fixer ses yeux verts qui m'avaient toujours fait vibrer malgré moi. Fixer ses yeux et uniquement eux. Comme pour ignorer tout ce qu'il y avait autour : le blanc, le froid de l'hôpital.

Pour faire comme si tout allait bien.

Que dire, lorsque l'on sait que ces minutes sont les dernières ?

Que faire lorsqu'un immense poids avait envahi ma poitrine ?

Comment agir alors que l'on savait parfaitement qu'on regretterait ces derniers moments.

Alors, je m'efforçai de faire ce que j'avais toujours fait.

Je cachai mes émotions et m'assis sur le lit de Tony.

Toujours en ne fixant que ces yeux.

En tentant d'ignorer que ces instants seraient les derniers.

Oui, mais le voir immobile dans cet hôpital me vrillait le cœur.

Je soufflai doucement.

Je souffrais horriblement.

Finalement il prit la parole.

« J'étais sur… que j'allais te voir… Zi'. »

Que répondre à ça alors que j'avais hésité à rentrer ?

Je me contentai d'hocher la tête.

Je savais, sans même parler, que ma voix tremblait.

Alors, je cherchai sa main que je pressai doucement, en échangeant un long regard avec Lui.

Ne regarder que ses yeux.

Oublier le contexte.

Oublier tout.

Ne plus penser.

Ne pas regretter ce qui aurait pu être. Voire ce qui aurait du être.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers les multiples écrans qui entouraient Tony.

Sur la courbe des pulsations cardiaques, je vis que ces dernières s'espaçaient peu à peu.

.

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver les mots. La moindre chose à dire me semblait si banale.

J'aurais aimé parler. Lui parler à cœur ouvert, pour une fois dans ma vie.

Mais non.

Non, rien que cette foutue fierté.

Je me rendais compte de l'absurdité de la situation.

J'étais là, il était là.

La main dans la main. Et je savais qu'il allait partir.

Parce que je n'avais pas pu le retenir.

Et, j'étais incapable de lui dire ce qui me tenait à cœur. Incapable de lui dire combien je tenais à lui.

Combien la vie serait fade sans lui.

Combien j'aurais du mal à me regarder dans un miroir, en sachant que je serais seule aujourd'hui comme demain.

Combien je m'en voudrais d'avoir refusé ses avances parce que j'avais peur.

Cette putain de peur. Celle qui me tiraillait le ventre, qui me broyait l'estomac et le cerveau.

Celle qui me donnait envie de tout arrêter, de tout plaquer.

Celle qui risquait de me pousser à me jeter par la fenêtre lorsque le cœur de celui dont je tenais la main s'arrêtait.

Et il s'arrêtera.

.

Désespérément, je sentais mes mains trembler. Mon regard s'humidifier.

Et lui qui me fixait de ses yeux verts. Ces yeux, qui m'avaient simplement renversée.

Renversée, comme cette voiture, qui me l'avait fauché.

Lui.

Je pressais sa main, incapable d'aligner deux mots cohérents.

Et lui, qui imperceptiblement, me poussait à lui parler.

Comme s'il me disait : « Ziva, profite, après je ne serais plus là ».

Cette cascade de sentiments, cette cascade d'émotion.

J'étais au pied du mur.

Je pouvais agir n'importe comment, je m'en voudrais à vie.

J'étais confronté à ma plus grande peur.

Paralysée par la situation, je ne pouvais rien faire. Tout était irrémédiable.

.

Je m'approchai encore de lui.

Comme si, je pouvais lui faire ressentir tout mon amour avec ce simple mouvement.

Mais non.

Je sentais mes larmes atteindre mes yeux.

Je tentais de les cacher.

Je me retournai vers le moniteur à ma droite, je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Un manteau blanc avait recouvert la ville.

Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir.

Pas ici, pas comme ça. Pas par ce temps dehors.

.

Je fixai me regard dans le sien.

« Ziva » souffla-t-il.

Je le regardais. C'était trop.

Trop pour moi, trop pour lui.

Je caressai doucement de mon pouce sa main, et baissai les yeux vers nos deux mains jointes.

« Ziva »

Il avait du mal respirer, du mal à parler, mais c'était encore lui qui me parlais.

J'étais incapable de le regarder. Incapable d'agir. Et seules les larmes silencieuses qui roulaient dorénavant sur mes joues montraient ma souffrance.

.

Je me levai brusquement. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais plus.

Je fermai les yeux, en regardant fixement les lumières de la ville.

J'avais envie de fracasser le monde. De crier que c'était injuste. De me faire mal. De faire mal.

Pourquoi celui que j'aimais était-il dans ce lit trop petit, dans cette pièce trop blanche, dans ce corps bien trop pale ?

Pourquoi j'étais cette femme, rongée par le désespoir, incapable de dire qu'elle aime ?

« Ziva »

Je me retournai vers cette voix qui m'avait faite chavirer.

Il n'avait plus de temps. Moi non plus.

Mon esprit me soufflait que ces minutes étaient les dernières. Que le temps était passé.

Je m'assis de nouveau sur le lit.

Je me penchai vers lui jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient à la hauteur des miennes.

Délicatement, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Un baiser d'adieu.

Mes larmes se mélangeaient aux siennes.

Et seul le bruit strident des machines se répercutaient dans une chambre plongée dans un silence absolu. Intemporel.

Combien de temps, étais-je restée dans cette position ? Je n'en savais rien.

Lorsque je me relevai, un sourire était apparu sur le visage de Tony.

Je pressai sa main, en murmurant, la voix cassée par la douleur, « je t'aime ».

Jamais je n'avais pensé dire ces mots. Encore moins dans ces conditions.

Je laissais le temps s'échapper, les yeux dans les yeux. Sa main se faisait de moins en moins ferme.

Doucement, il ferma les paupières, le même sourire lui barrant le visage.

C'était fini, je le savais.

Nous n'avions pas plus de quelques secondes.

Je descendis du lit, et m'accroupit à côté de lui.

Je passai mon bras autour de lui, et posai ma tête contre son buste.

J'étais bien. Une dernière fois, avec lui.

Le bruit de la machine me sortit de ma semi conscience. Un bip bien plus prolongé.

Je savais ce que ça signifiait.

.

On avait tout pour être heureux.

Et le temps nous avait filé entre les doigts.

J'étais confronté à la réalité.

C'était fini. Terminé.

Je serrai dans les bras le corps d'un homme mort.

Un homme que j'avais aimé.

Un homme qui avait toujours été là pour moi.

Un homme que je n'avais pas su protégé.

Mes yeux me piquaient. Mes larmes menaçaient de couler, encore.

J'aurais mérité d'être à sa place.

Mais j'étais encore debout. C'était peut-être une souffrance similaire.

La vie était cruelle. Trop cruelle.

.

Il était tard. Il faisait sombre. Je courrais.

Sans but, sans volonté, sinon celle d'oublier. Aller au bout de moi-même, au bout de tout.

Pouvoir traverser les abîmes de ma vie, au risque de s'écrouler.

Pouvoir voler au-delà des oiseaux, quitte à me bruler les ailes comme Icare.

Pouvoir arrêter de me mentir, même si pour cela il me fallait regretter.

Pouvoir observer mon miroir et observer dans mon reflet le portrait d'une femme détruite.

Femme détruite que j'étais depuis quelques heures, le poids du monde s'étant brusquement abattu sur mes épaules.

Épaules, frêles épaules depuis la nouvelle.

Cette nouvelle, tombée il y a quelques heures.

Je ne savais plus vraiment quand. J'avais oublié le temps depuis cette période.

Et puis, avais-je encore la volonté de m'en rappeler. Avais-je la force d'affronter ce terrible désespoir de perdre un proche une nouvelle fois ?

De faire une nouvelle fois son deuil, comme je l'avais fait tant de fois.

Pouvais-je une autre fois faire comme si j'étais encore être forte ? Pouvais-je seulement faire encore semblant ?

Je n'avais plus la force que j'avais lors de ces premiers drames. Maintenant, je n'étais plus qu'une femme qui en avait assez de faire comme si elle était plus forte que les autres.

Parce que je ne l'étais pas, ou que je ne l'étais plus.

Se reconstruire était trop dur, trop douloureux.

J'avais donné mon cœur, la vie me l'avait une nouvelle fois ravie.

Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi lui ?

Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il ? Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça ?

Pourtant, malgré les injonctions de son corps, je courrais.

Sous la neige qui tombait, doucement, créant ainsi une atmosphère paisible à la ville. Sous le froid mordant ma chair, parce que je ne portais qu'un simple tee-shirt.

Sous la lueur blafarde de la lune, n'éclairant que faiblement mon chemin.

Sous la douleur intense, que la nouvelle avait déclenchée en moi.

Continuant ma course, ignorant les battements désordonnés de mon corps, les douleurs musculaires de ma course, les flaques que mes pieds écrasaient, la neige que j'écrasais à chaque pas.

Ignorant tout de l'environnement extérieur. Mes sens ne me répondaient plus.

Je ne voyais en ma course que le moyen de me sauver, d'oublier et de chasser de mes souvenirs le corps sans vie de Tony.

Pourquoi ?

Des larmes roulaient sur mes joues.

Étais-je encore capable de survivre à ça ?

.

Je courais sur les berges du Potomac. Je pleurais, qu'importe.

J'avais mal partout, qu'importe.

J'avais le souffle court et les muscles brulant, qu'importe.

J'étais égarée. Entièrement égarée.

Perdue sur les berges du désespoir.

J'avais toujours frôlé le cimetière, sans jamais y être condamnée. Moi non, ma famille, mes amis, si.

Je me revoyais, après la nouvelle. Les yeux brillants de larmes que j'avais farouchement refusé de laisser couler devant mon équipe, tentant désespérément de poursuivre ma route.

J'étais partie en courant.

Courir pour oublier, courir pour me sauver, courir pour me cacher.

Me cacher pour pleurer.

* * *

_Bon... Come back, effectué... _

_Des avis ? Ai-je bien fait de publier ? Amy, avis sur ma promesse ? ^^_

_Des passages préférés ? :D_

_A bientôt !_


End file.
